Hand Covers Bruise
by zuckonit
Summary: 5 times he didn't realize he loved her. One time he did.


**Authors Note: **_ So, I owe an explanation for this. It's kind of closure, for me. I'm not getting into full detail in that, but this is my closure for something and someone, I guess. Well, this may be confusing, so, clearing it up. This is inspired by The Social Network. You don't have to be familiar to get the gist of this story. Degrassi is Harvard in this fic. This will be 6 one-shots._

**Disclaimer:_ Nothing is mine. I don't own Degrassi and the characters are based off of the Social Network, not the actual people._**

* * *

**i**

The first time it it happened, he thought he was sick. Looking back at it now, he's a fucking idiot, and that's saying something, considering he's a fucking genius compared to the rest of Degrassi. He was just getting out of a coding tear and Liam and Adam were gone, which, he was more than thankful for. Adam Torres and Liam Berish were his roomates and friends for all intensive purposes, which, Eli still didn't know how it happened. Liam, well, it was easy. He had more than adequate taste in music and was almost as good as he was when it came to programming and bearable, even if he was a complete and utter idiot with the mind of a 6 year old. Adam was more of a mystery. He was charming, funny, well-groomed and generally well-liked, which was something Eli Goldsworthy knew nothing about. The fact that they were out, probably getting drunk off their asses and having a good time was somewhat of a mystery and relief for him. He didn't have to tilt his head to his bed to know that she was there, though. He didn't know whether he was just used to it or whether her presence did something to the room She was always there. He had no clue why, but Sadie Rowland was always there. She always made sure he ate and slept, which for some reason, wasn't annoying and motherly as it would of been if Adam or Liam did it. Eli let out a small sigh, attempting to stretch out the mini 10-hour coding tear he subjected his body to.

"Nice to have you have back, Eli." Sadie greeted with a big smile, setting down her most-likely Econ-related magazine as she stood up to stretch too, a small yawn escaping her lips. "I was going to give you another hour, but since you're here already." she grinned impishly, smoothing out her pencil shirt and white, ruffled shirt . Eli only grunted in response, turning back on his laptop.

"I already ate." he deadpanned, cracking his knuckles, ready to wire in, but was stopped with Sadie letting out a small huff and grabbing his laptop, her big, doe eyes dark on his as she stuffed the white, expensive laptop under her arm.

"Eating disgusting uncooked fish out of a can isn't adequate food, Eli." she sighed, flashing him that disapproving Sadie glare he was so used to already. "Right now, we're going to go get dinner in Level Zero and then you're going to sleep." she informed him, slipping on her Jimmy Choos. Eli was about to open his mouth to protest, but decided to stop and not fight it. It was who Sadie was. She was always the one who put up with him. The one who actually cared enough to miss a day of class whenever Eli got himself so sick, he couldn't move. Sadie was just well, Sadie. The girl who wanted to help. The girl who beamed at him like he was so fucking special.

"I hate you." he muttered, stuffing his hands in his hoodie as he stood up and made a beeline for the door. Sadie rolled her eyes, clearly not buying it. Of course she didn't. This was Sadie.

"Eli Goldsworthy not fighting me?" she asked, incredulous as she caught up to him, stuffing her own hands in her trench coat. "I'm almost positive that this is the first sign of the fucking Apocalypse." she grinned, her smile reaching her eyes as they made their way across the drama-filled campus.

"Shut the fuck up" he muttered, earning a earnest laugh from the girl next to him. That was something else that stumped Eli. While most people would find his biting insults harsh or hurtful, but Sadie just laughed and found him endearing.

That night, he found himself being mesmerized by her doe eyes and grin as she brought a beer bottle to her lips and stared at him like he was the most important fucking person in the world. And he just shrugged it off, as he always did.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ I tried to make it as basic as possible. With the characterizing, anyway. Eli is Mark Zuckerberg, the brilliant programmer and asshole for all intensive purposes and Sadie is Eduardo Saverin, the best friend who was always there for him. Any questions, comments, concerns, reviews would be lovely :)_


End file.
